1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a schedule displaying device adapted to store scheduled plans and to display the scheduled plans in time sequence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 61-267163 discloses a schedule displaying device of the type referred to above which can inform only the presence or absence of a plan or plans scheduled for each day of the week in spite of a large displaying screen assigned therefor. Meanwhile, in another Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 62-59894, it can be known whether or not a plan or plans are scheduled for the morning or afternoon of each day of the week, but a large display is necessary so that the schedule of the month can be seen from one sight.